


Let me brighten your soul with my wild laughter (Because it’s cold outside our warm embrace)

by NeonCrayons



Series: RWBY Drabbles [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Nurse Weiss, Whiterose, silly shenanigens, sports related injury... sorta?, weiss loses a shoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonCrayons/pseuds/NeonCrayons
Summary: “You kicked a ball and your shoe flew off, hitting them in the head”





	Let me brighten your soul with my wild laughter (Because it’s cold outside our warm embrace)

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @Sammythepsycho
> 
> [Quick note!! I had a lot of fun writing this, because I actually based it off of something that I did when I was in high school, I used to wear these platforms to school-because I was short and they were pretty!! any who, one day during PE we were playing soccer and when I kicked the ball, my shoe went flying and hit someone in the face and giving them a huge bruise on their head from where my platform had hit them.] So, I hope you enjoy this fic, because it is lightly based on true events that still haunt me 7 years after they occurred. <3

Ruby woke up in the infirmary with a splitting headache. It was not this first time this had happened; back at Signal her clumsiness and general lack of coordination led her to become very well acquainted with the nurses back then. 

What was new though, was the sight of a fretting Weiss quietly ordering around medical staff as if she owned the place. “Weiss…?” Ruby called out, quickly gaining her partners’ attention. 

“Ruby! You’re awake!” Weiss said, a worried frown on her face. “How are you feeling? Any pain?” she continued quickly. 

Finally managing to sit up, she nodded, before realizing that it had just made her head ache all the more worse than it already did. “What happened? My head really hurts...did we get attacked?” She asked, rubbing at the sore spot. 

Unexpectedly, Weiss’s  expression turned guilty, “Not quite…” she mumbled in response, no longer looking Ruby in the eyes. “Some of the boys were playing ball not too far from where we were studying, and one of them kicked it and it landed over near us. And, well, I tried to kicked it back to them, but…” 

“Weiss, did you kick me in the head with a ball?” Ruby asked bluntly.

“Not exactly... I kicked the ball just fine..” Weiss hesitated.” It’s just, my shoe came off my foot and it hit you… And I am, so  _ so  _ sorry!” And indeed, the white-haired girl looked quite distraught, as she wrung her hands together as she waited for the other girl's response. 

For a moment everything was quiet, until Ruby couldn’t just contain herself anymore, and suddenly, the room was filled with the sound of her laughter, much to Weiss's shock. “Oh my god, that's  _ hilarious _ !” 

Guilt quickly became embarrassment as her partner's face turned bright red. “Ruby! It’s not funny, I  could have seriously hurt you! Do you know how lucky you are to not have a concussion or anything?” 

Ruby tried to take Weiss’s words seriously, she really did, buy she couldn’t help but giggle. Injury via shoe was not how she expected to find herself laid up in the hospital bed of a new combat school for the first time. 

Eventually Ruby was able to calm herself down, though her smile still remained. “It’s okay, Weiss. I forgive you.” With an exasperated sigh, the other girl sat herself down on the bed beside Ruby.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Weiss asked, Ruby found the worry that was still prominent in her tone kind of sweet. 

“Eh, it kinda hurts...but, it’s just a bump on the head, so I’ll be fine!” she replied reassuringly, before leaning forward and pressing a light kiss to her temple. “Better?”

“Shouldn’t I be the one kissing you better?” Weiss mumbled, blushing profusely. 

Ruby just giggled and pulled her partner into a hug.

“Cuddles and kisses will definitely make the healing process go quicker,” she smiled.

Rolling her eyes, Weiss readjusted herself so that she could sit more comfortably. “I guess I can play nurse for the afternoon…”


End file.
